


Unlucky

by King_of_Spades



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rei talks like he's in second year cause he does that around Tsumugi, Suicide Attempt, references to setsubun fes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Spades/pseuds/King_of_Spades
Summary: Tsumugi always considered himself unlucky.Not because of the occasional faultiness of his daily lucky item.Not because his fortunes didnt come true.Tsumugi felt unlucky, because he was still living in a world where he knew he had hurt so many people, and brought so much harm.He knew this, and was selfishly still alive.But maybe- he thought- maybe tonight will be his night of luck.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE REI I HOPE I DID OKAY ESPECIALLY WITH HIS SECOND-YEAR TYPE TALK HRHRNG  
> anyways im pretty proud of this fic and i like it so i hope yall enjoy it too. if youre sensitive to suicide and subjects like that then maybe do nawt read!

Tsumugi’s plan was perfect. Down to the last detail, he had been thinking about this for the past couple of days- well, really, more like weeks- now all he had to do was finally put it into action.. finally be able to go through with it. That was always the hardest part. The part where his luck ran out and he would bail at the last minute- not today, though. It had to be today…  
It was a Friday, and the students would be flocking out of the school the moment they could to start their weekend already. He knew that the door to the schools roof was kept unlocked- and even if it wasnt, he would be able to find the keys easy.  
All Tsumugi had to wait for was for Switch’s unit practice to end. Just a couple more minutes.. He could hold out until then…  
He felt a little bit bad, knowing that this would make the unit need to go in search of a new member to replace him- but he was so easily replaceable, wasnt he? It wouldnt be that hard. After all, Tsumugi was just there out of circumstance. He never mattered so much. He knew that.

“HuHu~? Senpai?” a cheerful voice said, making Tsumugi shake from his thoughts. They were in the middle of a small break in their unit practice at the moment, and Tsumugi was sat up against the wall with a cold water bottle in his hand.

“Hm? Yes, Sora-kun? Do you need something?” Tsumugi asked the younger gently, a soft smile on his face. His smile felt tight, strained. 

Sora’s usual upbeat demeanor seemed to slump a bit now, smile turning into a frown as the boy chewed his bottom lip, thinking. “Err.. Sora noticed that Senpai’s color is really sad.. Really, really sad! And a little…” he paused for a moment, looking to Tsumugi as if he were examining him. “Anxious, too” he finished.

“Ah-” Tsumugi blurted. Sora and his colors.. It was truly a remarkable thing, what the underclassman had, but at times like these Tsumugi wishes that he didnt have such an ability. “Im okay, Sora-kun, I just.. Forgot a book at my home that I was supposed to return to the library today. Missing return dates always makes me a little sad, im on the library committee after all, i should know better!” he gave a soft laugh, an attempt to lighten the mood.

Sora didnt seemed too convinced, however. “Senpai’s color looks much sadder than that..” he said softly. “Promise Sora?”

Tsumugi was surprised to hear this, but he knew that he had to, even if he knew that it was a promise he couldnt keep. “I promise, Sora-kun” he said the empty words, mentally apologizing to the boy.

Sora smiled brightly again when Tsumugi had said that, nodding. “HaHa~! Okay then, Sora knows that Senpai never breaks his promises!” he giggled

It felt like life was teasing him. Like it was pushing obstacles in his way, making him feel bad about his plan, feel bad that he would be breaking this promise.

Switch got back to their practice, but only lasting for about 30 more minutes before Natsume decided to call it a day. It was already two hours after school had initially been out, and Switch always practiced after school (to Tsumugi’s benefit, today).  
Sora said a cheerful goodbye to Tsumugi while Natsume just grimaced at him, the two leaving as they held hands together. Not different from any other day.

Tsumugi changed quickly out of his practice clothes in the safety of the now empty practice room, pulling his brown sweater on over his button up, then slipping on his uniforms blazer. He got his school bag from where it was sitting in the corner of the room and put the strap over his shoulder.  
Now he just had to get to the roof.

The walk up the stairs felt like it stretched on forever, like each step he took made the stairs longer and longer. It was tortuous. Life really was teasing him- laughing at him right in his face. Tsumugi felt this throat clench, like something was caught in it, and Tsumugi knew that this time it wasnt because of his lack of body strength from going up all of these stairs.  
Finally- _finally-_ Tsumugi got to the metal door that separated him from the open sky on the roof. He’d be a liar if he said that his hand wasnt trembling as he placed it on the metal handle, resting it there as he stood for a moment. Why was he nervous? This is what he needed to do, right? Its what would be better…

The door felt unbearably heavy as Tsumugi pushed it open, leaning with his shoulder against it to open it further, until a sudden wind gust clamped it shut again. This was just ridiculous now… maybe he was so unlucky today in getting to his goal because he hadnt bothered to bring one of his lucky items with him today- it would have just been weird to find on a dead body, wouldnt it? He didnt want to waste any items for today. He didnt deserve any kind of luck, whether it was beneficial or not to him.

After another try and a bit of extra force, the door was finally opened enough so Tsumugi could step onto the roof properly. The sky was a clear, bright blue, the sun shining and reflecting off of his glasses as he looked up. What a peaceful day… the weather really was amazing. Tsumugi couldnt tell if it was poetic or tragic at what was about to unfold on such a perfect day as this.

Tsumugi stood for a moment in the soft breezes that flowed through his, making his blue curls move on his head. He couldnt tell if he was standing just to revel in the peaceful moment or if his feet were stuck in place. Despite a serene smile on his face, his mind was crashing down on him, breaking with every second he wasted just standing.

Tsumugi finally found it in himself to take a step, coming closer to the iron fence around the edges of the ledge. He put his hands on the fence, grasping the cold metal and he glanced to the ground and swallowed thickly, tapping his finger on the bar of the fence to make a quiet ‘tink, tink, tink’ sound. He’d made it this far.. Just a couple more steps to go.  
He put his bag down on the ground beside him, hands coming up to take his glasses off of his face, huffing into the lenses and cleaning them by rubbing the fabric of his sleeve between the glass. He might as well make them less dirty.. Maybe someone else could use them?  
He folded the arms of the glasses and gently put them into the bag. Next, he slipped off his brown school shoes and socks, putting the socks in the shoes and putting them neatly together, placing them next to his bag.

It was when he was shucking off his school blazer when he heard the creak of the door behind him. His blood ran cold, pure fear shocking his body. It felt like he didnt know how to breathe anymore, it just barely stuck in his throat.

“Oh? Well if it isnt Tsumugi- getting quite comfortable, arent you? Whats the occasion?” Rei said with a laugh, noticing the lack of glasses and shoes, as well as the fact that he was in the middle of ridding his blazer. Tsumugi was frozen- why was Rei up here? Why hadnt Rei gone home? “A-ah, I.. Rei-kun..?” Tsumugi stammered, confused. More bad luck- of course. Would he ever reach his goal?

“Thats right Tsumugi, good job on remembering my name. I’d be a little concerned if you didnt remember, after all” he said teasingly, a hand on his chin as he continued to study Tsumugi, still standing in the doorway in the shade. He knew that the other was, generally, a pretty anxious and worry-wat guy, but he seemed a little too on edge right now- quite literally, too, considering where they were.

Tsumugi swallowed the lump in his throat, mouth dry as he forced a smile. “Aha… right, i like to, ah… read up here sometimes- the weather is really nice, isnt it..?” he managed the get out, hand searching his bag for a book- any book- that would make his story believable. Thank fuck he found one, pulling it out and shaking it in his hand to emphasize his point.

Rei shrugged, holding a hand up over his eyes like a visor as he glanced at the sky. “It may be nice, but its way too sunny for me.. Im too old, i’ll just shrivel up” he hummed, then reached for an umbrella behind him that he’d brought, opening it and holding it over his shoulder. “A little strange of you to read without your glasses, hm? Quite counter productive if you ask me” he hummed as he approached the other third year, crouching down next to him with that sly smile that he usually sported.

“E-eh..? ah-! Glasses, right..! Aha, s-silly me..” Tsumugi said as his hands scrambled to grab the glasses in his bag, practically dropping his book on the ground. He finally fished them out and unfolded them with nervous fingers, almost poking himself in the eyes with how quickly he tried to get them onto the bridge of his nose. “I was, uhm… i had my glasses off, cause..” he struggled to find a reason, grabbing the book back off of the ground, but Rei’s hand stopped him from picking up the book, the vampires over the cover of it and keeping it down.

“I know yer lyin’, Tsumugi” Rei said, and Tsumugi swallowed, lump in his throat returning as he met the others serious gaze. “A-ah.. youre talking like you did in second year again with me, h-haha..” Tsumugi pointed out, as he always did when Rei did this, but the other wasnt having it. “Dont avoid the subject, god damn it- the hell’re you doin up here?” he said, voice stern and eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Uhm- I told you I read up here someti-” he used the excuse again, but not finishing as Rei cut him off with a quick “Bullshit”, making Tsumugi tense up. Rei looked at him expectantly to explain, but Tsumugi’s gaze was down on the book on the ground, Rei’s hand still over it, until he looked back up reluctantly. “Uhm.. why are _you_ here, Rei-kun..?” Tsumugi asked the vampire.

Rei’s shoulder shifted, the umbrella spinning a little in his pale hand. “A while back- durin’ the Setsubun Festival, you remember it, right?” Tsumugi nodded at the question. “Hinata-kun.. Well, he tried somethin’ risky. He had the intention of endin’ his life from up here” Rei said with a frown, eyebrows furrowed a little bit and eyes wandering to the side. Tsumugi went wide eyed- Hinata tried to do something like that..? Why would he do that? Hinata was such a sweet kid..  
Rei looked back at Tsumugi, expression serious. “Call me sappy, but i dont think anyone deserves somethin’ like that” he said, staring daggers directly at the other third year as he leaned forward a bit. _“Anyone.”_ he repeated slowly, directly at Tsumugi. The bluebird bit back the urge to say something along the lines of ‘except me’, but opted to keep his words to himself.  
“So... y-you’ve been coming up here since the Setsubun Festival to.. stop people from that?” Tsumugi asked for the confirmation, to which the vampire nodded his head. Rei was much kinder that people thought he was.. Always caring about others..

Tsumugi’s vision became like looking at a watercolor painting, and he realized there ere tears in his eyes as he quickly blinked them away, a couple falling ot his cheeks. “Ah.. th-thats, uhm… very thoughtful of you, R-” Tsumugi’s attempt at changing the subject off of himself failed as Rei cut him off again.  
“Y’know I dont blame you, yeah?” Rei said with a huff. “For the past, I mean.. I know y’still blame yerself, but I dont.” Rei had saw right through him, and up til now Tsumugi thought he was doing a pretty decent job at hiding his plans the whole day. Of course it was Rei who could see his intentions clearly..  
“R-rei-kun.. b-but I..-” Tsumugi whined, and although Rei didnt cut him off, his stare was enough to tell him to stop from whatever he was about to say. Instead, the quiver of his lip and a soft broken sob spoke all that was needed to say for him.

“Looks like i was right, then” Rei hummed quietly, partly talking to himself as he scooted over to Tsumugi. He carefully put an arm around his shoulder, and Tsumugi turned to rest his head on the shoulder that wasnt supporting the umbrella that Rei was using. “We’ve all got regrets, y’know” Rei said gently, his mind wandering to what his own regret would be, but of course he knew what that was. Back then… he really should have never left Ritsu…  
“I-its.. Rei-kun..” Tsumugi choked out, unable to say anything more, but Rei had a feeling that he already knew. He could always tell what he was thinking, it seemed like.  
“Its hard? Its tiring? Its never gonna get better?” Rei finished for him, and Tsumugi nodded, the words spot on to what his mind was telling him.  
“Mm.. may feel that way, but y’dont know that, y’know?” Rei said, and Tsumugi felt himself burying his face deeping into Rei’s shoulder. He didnt want the other to see him crying, even if Rei could feel the wetness on his skin.  
“U-uu.. I-i dont.. I dont know, Rei-kun.. I dont think..” he sighed, remembering the words. Rei was right, but Tsumugi didnt want to admit that.

Rei hummed for a moment before patting Tsumugi’s back and standing up, gesturing for the other to stand as well. Tsumugi quickly wiped his sleeve over his face and scrambled up, taking his glasses off to wipe the fogginess they had gotten.  
“Put your shoes back on- let me take you somewhere, my treat” he smiled softly, handing the book that he was subconsciously still holding back to Tsumugi.  
Tsumugi took the book back and stuffed it into his bag, then reluctantly unrolling his socks back onto his feet and slipping on the brown shoes. “Ah.. are you sure..? You really dont have to-” Tsumugi sighed, feeling a little bad to trouble Rei with this, but the vampire only nodded. “Im sure, Tsumugi. Its been a while since we’ve hung out, hasnt it? Ive missed those times together, havent you?” he said, no longer talking like he had during second year, which Tsumugi wasnt sure if he preferred or not.  
“I.. I guess I have too, ehe..” Tsumugi let out a weak chuckle and put his bag strap on his shoulder, feet shuffling in anxiety.  
Rei snaked his free hand down to Tsumugi’s and laced their fingers, the gesture making Tsumugi jump a little, but gladly holding back, face warming up a little and they descended down the stairs of the school hand-in-hand together.

“Thank you, Rei-kun..”


End file.
